Dagon's Story
Key before I start: Time will be kept track by twelve moons (months) Also time will be kept track of by (of course) day and night I am a seawing mudwing hybrid (Dagon hides from spoiler haters) Message me on my wall if you would like to make an appearance and i'll see what I can make happen! Version 1.0.0 Eighth moon, 2nd day, first year "Coral we caught one!" Coral looked at Shark, unaware of what he meant. As a SeaWing, caught could mean everything from a bluegill to a Skywing. "What exactly have you caught?" Shark smiled and flipped a net over the windowsill, which happened to have a dragon in it. "Come on why cant you guys bring me a seabass or something. Atleast that would be nostalgic. Now all I get are these pathetic, wining imbeciles." Shark paused suddenly and whispered to a guard, who dove out of the window. A loud splash was heard, then silence. "Your majesty, this isnt just your normal prisoner." Coral stared Shark down, impatiently waiting for the rest of his lackluster explanation. "No im being serious! Look!" Shark pulled the net back slightly just so Coral could see the captive's face. "So what? A MudWing. Cause we don't get ANY OF THOSE!" Riptide winced, than returned his posture. "Your majesty, this one is different" Coral looked at Shark in a fierce, frustrated manner. "Make it quick, I have a meeting with Blister tonight and I can't be a minute late." Coral tapped her talons on a polished wooden pole while Shark revealed more of the mysterious dragon. Suddenly Shark grabbed the dragon's right thigh and put it near Coral's face. "Your majesty, take a look." Coral looked carefully, inspecting every scar and scale but she couldnt find anything out of the ordinary. "Get out of my presence you scum. Youre wasting my time," Coral exclaimed in a serious tone as she shoved Shark away. Shark frowned and turned around. Swearing, he flew away. Coral sighed. She loved her brother, but he could be so annoying sometimes. Suddenly the dragon squirmed. Coral looked at the dragon, who was staring into her eyes. Coral looked at the dragon, then her yes slowly fell back on its thigh. And that is when she saw it. Right on the back side, under the dragon's tailbone, was a scar. Now this wasnt your normal scar. War scars were big and red, where this was a tannish color. "Where did you get this scar," Coral asked. "I dont know what you mean," the stranger responded. "You better answer-" Coral started. And then she paused. Of course the dragon had no clue what she was talking about. The mark wasnt a scar. It was a birthmark. Coral looked down at her birthmark on her right talon. Only certain dragons had birthmarks. Thats when it hit her. Shark had been right. This wasnt just some normal MudWing. This was Queen Moorhen's brother. (To be updated soon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)